Los Ninjas Caballeros: Aventuras en la edad media
by Emperor92
Summary: Basada en la historia: "Los ninjas caballeros y la mision en la edad media" descubran las aventuras de Naruto y sus amigos mientras exploran la era medieval. Las historias se centran en todos los personajes de la historia original y en aventuras y misiones llenas de accion, aventuras, romance y mucho mas. Trabajo en colaboracion con javipozos y Pegasister Geishiken.


**El siguiente capitulo fue escrito por Pegasister Geishiken**

* * *

 **Recomendacion: Leer la historia: "Los ninjas caballeros y la mision en la edad media" para comprender a los personajes, trama y contexto de la historia**

* * *

 **Los Ninja Caballeros: Aventuras en la Edad Media**

 **El valor de un regalo**

Han pasado dos días desde que los ninjas habían llegado a la era medieval. Cada uno de ellos recibió su arma legendaria y querían aprovechar su tiempo al máximo. Este día en especial fue aprovechado por muchos para realizar entrenamiento. Ya en la tarde, todos se encontraban descansado a su manera. Sakura e Ino fueron al bosque a buscar frutas y plantas medicinales; Sai se quedó a orillas del rio dibujando el paisaje mientras Lee se ejercitaba haciendo flexiones; Shikamaru y Temari leían varios documentos del lugar para preparar sus propias estrategias.

En una zona llena de árboles y flores, Naruto se encontraba jugando con algunos niños. Todos se maravillaban con las anécdotas de Naruto sobre su vida como ninja. Al principio, los pequeños se sorprendieron al ver las curiosas marcas en las mejillas del caballero rubio, pero al saber del compañero "espiritual" dentro de él, solo quedaron más maravillados. Mientras tanto, en el mismo lugar, Hinata se divertía y enternecía al ver como su novio se divertía con los niños. Las niñas que se sentaban junto a ella veían al rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras otras se ponían tristes, cosa que dejo muy preocupada a la guerrera ninja.

— ¿Qué les pasa niñas? – pregunto Hinata

— Señorita Hinata – pregunto una pequeña - ¿El caballero Naruto es su novio?

— S-sí, claro que es mi novio – la chica se ruborizo por la pregunta - ¿Por qué querían saberlo?

— Usted tiene mucha suerte señorita Hinata – hablo otra de las niñas un poco enojada – yo quisiera un novio así

— Yo también – las demás niñas empezaron a discutir entre ellas, que les gustaba Naruto, o Sai, o Shikamaru, incluso Lee quedo dentro de la discusión

— Tranquilas pequeñas – Hinata rio ante los comentarios de las pequeñas – cuando llegue el momento, encontraran al chico ideal. Así como yo encontré a Naruto-kun…

— ¿Alguien me nombro? – el rubio se puso en frente de su novia

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡N-no me asustes!

— Perdóname – el rubio le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que las niñas suspiraran por lo romántico – bueno, ahora me toca entretener a las niñas y tú a estos pequeñines

— Claro Naruto-kun

Hinata vio como las niñas iban muy emocionadas detrás de su novio, mientras los pequeñines se ponían a su alrededor. La tarde paso rápidamente. Hinata tenía a varios de los niños dormidos cerca de ella después de haber escuchado una divertida historia. Cuando la noche empezaba a cubrir la zona, los padres de los niños venían por ellos. La chica empezó a caminar a la fortaleza donde dormían, pero Naruto la detuvo y le pidió que lo acompañara al rio para ver la luna y las estrellas. El rubio ninja parecía ocultar algo entre sus ropas.

— ¿Te divertiste con los niños Hinata? – pregunto el rubio mientras veía la luna reflejada en el rio

— Si, son muy buenos – la chica miraba en la misma dirección que su novio

— Hinata, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

— Cierra los ojos, solo un momento

— De acuerdo – la chica se sorprendió por la extraña petición. Cerro los ojos y luego sintió como ponían algo en su cabeza y en su cuello

— Puedes abrirlos

Al abrir sus ojos, vio los ojos azules de Naruto mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa y con sus mejillas ruborizadas, algo muy tierno y adorable para ella. Paso sus manos por su cuello donde sentía algo muy suave y aromático. Al ver, pudo apreciar un hermoso collar hecho de flores. Recordó que también tenía algo en la cabeza y comprobó que llevaba una corona de flores igual de hermoso.

— Sai me comento que había un campo de flores cerca de aquí que dibujo – comento Naruto – y una de las mujeres de la fortaleza me dijo que se acostumbra a dar este tipo de regalos entre las parejas, según para resaltar su belleza

— Naruto-kun… - la chica estaba más roja que el fuego

— Pero ninguna flor puede compararse con tu belleza natural. Porque eres la más hermosa flor en el mundo para mi…

Las palabras de Naruto se detuvieron al recibir un gran abrazo de su amada, seguido de un tierno y amoroso beso. Al día siguiente, las cosas pasaban con normalidad, pero las chicas no pudieron evitar la hermosa corona y el collar de flores que Hinata llevaba con mucha alegría. Todos lo que pasaban cerca de la chica podían sentir su alegría desbordando por todas partes. En un principio fue lindo, luego empalagoso y al final molesto, tanto por los celos de sus compañeras y el enojo de los chicos con Naruto, porque todas sus compañeras les pedían algún detalle como ese. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar de un momento a otro. Un pequeño grupo de mujeres dirigido por Hinata y Sakura se encontraba dentro del bosque buscando más frutos y plantas para futuras batallas. De repente, fueron emboscados por un numeroso grupo de ladrones del bosque. Estos empezaron a atacar con el propósito de robar las pertenencias de las mujeres. La batalla no parecía difícil para Sakura y Hinata. Uno a uno, los ladrones empezaron a caer noqueados, hasta que uno salió desde la copa de un árbol queriendo lastimar a Hinata, pero en vez de córtale el cuello, solo logro cortar el collar y la corona de flores, para después caer al suelo totalmente destruida.

En ese instante, un inmenso escalofrió se sintió en todo el lugar. Los bandidos, las mujeres y Sakura vieron que un aura de ira e intimidación brotaba de la chica de ojos aperlados. Mientras tanto, los guerreros en el campamento recibieron la noticia del ataque de los bandidos. Naruto salió con prisa seguido por sus compañeros. Sabían que las chicas no tendrían problemas con los bandidos, pero podrían resultar muy heridas por la cantidad de enemigos a los que se enfrentaban. Al llegar, esperaban ver una batalla campal y a muchos bandidos fieros y malosos. En su lugar solo vieron un matadero. Muchos de los ladrones estaban tirados en el suelo con múltiples marcas de golpes y cortadas, pero sin estar muertos, mientras otros se encontraban con rostros llenos de miedo. Se acercaron al lugar, y vieron a un gran grupo concentrado en rodear a alguien. Al creer que estarían rodeando a Sakura y Hinata se apresuraron a llegar. Naruto y la mayoría de los ninjas creyeron que verían a la dulce, tierna y tímida de Hinata luchar de manera desesperada, pero en su lugar encontraron a una despiadada y sanguinaria chica masacrando a todo bandido que se pusiera en su camino. Cuando los enemigos vieron al resto de los guerreros, cayeron de rodillas suplicando misericordia y aceptando su rendición, lo que sea con tan de que los protegieran de la "Mujer de ojos demoniacos". Sakura que se encontraba alejada de la masacre, decidió ir a hablar con su amiga para tratar de calmarla.

— Hinata – la peli rosa se acercó a la chica - ¿No te estas…?

Antes de siquiera hacer algo más, Hinata dirigió su vista hacia su amiga y con una poderosa palma de vacío lanzada de su espada. La pobre chica de cabellos rosas termino atrapada en las ramas de un árbol.

— Que problemático. Yo me encargo – Shikamaru saco su lanza y trato de neutralizar a Hinata con sus sombras

Hinata dio un salto rápido y esquivo la sombra, para después lanzar otra estocada que paralizo el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Sai e Ino trataron de pelear, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de la chica decidieron no intervenir. Lee empezó a correr alrededor de la chica para confundirla.

— Naruto, ¿tienes alguna idea? – Tenten miro al rubio, pero ya no se encontraba

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunto Lee, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Hinata

Después de un rato, el rubio apareció llevando un ramo de flores muy hermosas. Empezó a acercarse a la chica, mientras Tenten, Ino y Temari trataban de detenerlo. El rubio se acercó más a la chica y empezó a hablarle, pero ella no quería voltear.

— Hinata, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el rubio con el ramo de flores

— Na-Naruto-kun… perdóname… lo que me diste… - Hinata casi llora por no poder cuidar el collar y la corona de flores

— Tranquila Hinata – Naruto le entrego el ramo a la chica – no te preocupes por lo del regalo. Sabes que no me gusta verte enojada.

— Perdóname por reaccionar así – la chica abrazo a su novio un poco más aliviada

— lo importante es que ni tu ni nadie salió herida. Prefiero que me regales tu linda sonrisa

— Naruto-kun…

Mientras la joven pareja tenía su momento romántico, el resto de sus compañeros, las mujeres y los bandidos veían toda la escena totalmente consternados mientras una gota de sudor bajaba detrás de sus cabezas. Esa noche todos aprendieron una valiosa lección: "Jamás tocar, romper o destruir las pertenencias de Hinata, más si son regalos de Naruto". Todos empezaron a caminar con destino a su campamento, pero sentían que olvidaban algo importante.

— ¿Hola? – la voz de Sakura se escuchó arriba de un árbol - ¿Alguien que me ayude a bajar? ¿Sasuke-kun?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de los autores:**

 **\- Hola, soy Emperor92, pero pueden decirme Oz D.**

 **\- ¡Que onda! soy javipozos, pero pueden decirme "El Jefe"**

 **\- Payaso. Hola, soy Pegasister Geishiken, pero pueden decirme Hope**

 **\- De parte de mis amigos, les doy gracias por llegar hasta este punto y esperamos que este nuevo proyecto les sea de su agrado - dijo Oz D.**

 **\- Pronto veran mas divertidas y excentricas aventuras de parte de sus servidores relacionadas a esta historia - continuo Javier**

 **\- Tambien pueden dejar comentarios con sugerencias para los siguientes capitulos y otras cosas que quieran - dijo Hope**

 **\- Por mi parte, tambien los invito a leer las increibles historias de Javier y Hope. Les garantizo que les gustaran - termino Oz D.**

 **\- El siguiente capitulo lo escribire yo o tal vez Oz D. ya dira el tiempo - termino Javier**

 **\- Hora de despedirnos**

 **\- ¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
